The invention relates to a machine tool provided with a product ejecting apparatus.
It is known that a front face of a workpiece is machined by a headstock and a tool post and then a back face of the workpiece is machined by a backworking unit. The backworking unit is provided with a product ejecting apparatus which ejects a finished workpiece or a product. In a known ejecting apparatus using an air cylinder, a product ejecting shaft inserted in a sub spindle is advanced by the air cylinder to eject a product toward an advancing direction. In another known ejecting apparatus using a pipe, a product passes through the pipe inserted in the sub spindle to be ejected toward a retracting direction. In a lathe disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2009-101496, a product ejector inserted in the sub spindle is reciprocated by a linear motion actuator.